1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a power generation system, and more particularly, to a power generation system adapted for generating power by natural power.
2. The Prior Arts
Current conventional wind power generation is typically applied by disposing a plurality of windmills in a clear wild site. Wind drives the windmill to rotate, and the rotation power is then transmitted to a generator to generating power. However, such a wind power generator is incapable of collecting smaller wind power to obtain a larger one for use.
Conventional hydraulic power generator and tidal power generator have a similar disadvantage as being incapable of guiding smaller hydraulic power to the land and collectively storing to obtain a large power for use.
As such, with respect to the loss of the foregoing smaller power, it is desired by the power scientific and technological enterprises to collectively storing the smaller power to obtain a larger power. In this concern, the present invention provides a hydraulic power generation device.